Of Demons And Angels
by November Rain 19
Summary: My first 2/4, and a songfic. 'Sad' is really the only way I can describe it.


Of Demons and Angels Author's Notes: My first venture into something that isn't 1x2. Also the result of me playing a bit too much MM on N64. 

Regular lettering indicates thoughts or actions from the present.   
Lyrics are centered.   
_Italics _indicatesthings that happened in the past/flashbacks 

Disclaimer: Neither the song nor the G-boys belong to me. I'm sure that comes as a complete shock to you. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai. 

Dedication: For AntoniAnime, because she requested a Duo/Quatre fic. I hope she likes it.   
  
  


Of Demons and Angels   
by Melissa 

  
  
  


Heero isn't the only one who wears a mask around here. His is a Soldier of War's mask, one made of stone that is unfeeling and unmoving. Trowa wears a Clown of Sorrow's mask. He is merely a performer, who does what needs to be done, all the while lamenting the loss of who he really is. Wufei has a Dragon of Honor's mask. A mythical, noble creature that fights for righteousness. I don two masks, usually simultaneously. One being the God of Death's, and the other a joker's mask. I suppose when you look at it, it's not really appropriate for a God of Death, for a demon, to be the one that laughs and smiles all the time. It's mostly an act. I would quickly laugh at everything for fear of having to cry. 

And then there was Quatre. Sweet, beautiful Quatre. His mask was that of an Angel of Heaven. He's so lucky in the fact that he was both beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. Usually it's either one or the other, hardly ever both. 

My pulse used to mock me. 'As long as a beat, you will feel pain. Physical and emotional,' it said to me. That is why I would spend most of my time asleep. To be quite honest, I had grown tired of the beating of my heart. At least when I was asleep, I didn't have to hear it. 

Have you ever known someone whose mere presence has brought you contentment? Whenever I was near him, suddenly my heart and soul didn't hurt as much as before. I loved him so much. 

And the day I found out he loved me in return, I thought I might die from sheer happiness. 

We were together for almost a year. I can't decide if it felt like eternity, or merely a few seconds. All I can be sure of is that the last few days will haunt me until my grave. 

It was a Monday, when my lover told me,   
"Never pay the Reaper with love only."   
What could I say to you except "I love you"   
and "I'd give my life for yours." 

I remember the Monday of last week. We were lying in bed, watching the sun rise. You rolled over and stared at me with those bottomless aqua eyes. 

_"Do you ever think about death, Duo?"_

_I chuckled. "That's a little ironic, considering you're speaking to the self proclaimed God of Death."_

_"Be serious for a moment," he chided me. "Do you?"_

_I reached out and drew my tiny lover closer to me, holding onto his fragile form as though he might disappear. "Yes, I do think about it. Probably much more than I should." I paused for a moment. "Why do you ask, Little One?"_

_He snuggled closer and buried his head into my neck. "Because it's part of our job, I guess. I was just remembering something one of my sisters told me once."_

_"What was that?"_

_"That you should never pay the reaper with love only." He stopped briefly, trying to collect his thoughts. "But isn't that always the price that is paid?" he said at last. "Everyone who dies is loved by someone. I guess I'm just wondering when it will be our turn."_

_I smoothed his bangs and kissed his forehead. "You shouldn't worry about such things. The reaper won't be visiting either of us for a very, very long time."_

_He sighed slightly, not sure whether or not to believe me._

_"I love you," I whispered softly. 'And I'd give my life for yours,' I added to myself mentally._

I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones, dear. 

I can't remember a time in my life that I have felt more blessed by Lady Luck. I had found someone to love. I had been so afraid to give away my heart, because anyone who got close to me died. I thought not loving meant not hurting, but I was wrong. Not loving made me hurt even more. 

I try to remember the happier times to dull the ache I feel in my chest. Like the first time, all those months ago, that he admitted that he loved me. And the first time he and I were together. 

The first time we made love, I..I wasn't sober.   
(and you told me you loved me over, and over)   
How can I ever love another, when I miss you every day... 

_I stumbled trying to walk up the steps to the house. I shouldn't drink while I'm depressed. Luckily most of the effects had worn off by now. For some reason, I was having one hell of a time trying to get my key into the lock._

_Suddenly the door opened and light from the inside hit my eyes. I held my hand up to block the offending brightness._

_Quatre stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He gave me a small smile._

_"I was wondering what had happened to you. You've been gone for hours."_

_"What time is it?"_

_"Nearly 3 am."_

_"Really? How come you're still up?"_

_Quatre suddenly shifted his gaze downward and began to concentrate on the floor boards. "I was worried about you."_

_I smiled. He was too cute for words sometimes. I stepped forward, making an attempt to get into the house when my knees gave out. I had closed my eyes and was expecting to hit the porch really hard, but the blow never came. When I opened my eyes back up, I found myself in Quatre's arms._

_"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed at my clumsiness._

_He smiled that beautiful smile of his as he helped me up. "Think nothing of it. Let's get you upstairs."_

_He slipped my arm around his shoulders and we went inside and up the stairs. I concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other so as not to humiliate myself any more than I all ready have. He took me to my room and we sat down on my bed. I disengaged my arm and avoided his eyes. I fiddled with my braid._

_"Are you OK?" he asked, laying a tiny hand on my shoulder._

_His touch was so gentle, so soothing. He was so close, reaching out to me emotionally. God, I've wanted that for as long as I can remember. Someone to confide in. Someone to open up to so I wouldn't feel so alone. Fear reared it's ugly head though and I backed away. I was afraid of what might come forth in this, my moment of weakness._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered as a look of hurt flashed across his features. "I'll go now." He got up to leave._

_I felt tears begin to form in my eyes because I had hurt him. As he got up, I reached out and gently grabbed his wrist._

_"Please don't leave," I pleaded. "I....I don't want to be alone."_

_He sat back down and held my face in his hands. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You'll always have me, Duo."_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward and kissed him._

_I had caught him off guard, but it was only mere moments before he wrapped his arms around my neck and returned the kiss._

_When he broke it and moved away, I looked questioningly at him._

_"We shouldn't."_

_"Why?" I asked breathlessly._

_"You are less than sober and I don't want to take advantage of my feelings for you when you're like this."_

_"Your feelings? You have feelings for me?"_

_He looked at me. "I love you," he said with absolute conviction in his voice._

_He was always being a gentleman. "Quatre, I'm not drunk anymore. And there is no way in either heaven or hell that I would regret this because.....I love you too."_

_With that said, he kisses me passionately. There was no more speaking for awhile._

Remember the time we made love in the roses?   
(and you took my pictures in all sorts of poses!)   
How can I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours 

Making love with someone is so much more intense when you are actually in love with that person. One of my favorite memories is walking into my bedroom and being showered with rose petals, tons and tons of rose petals. Quatre had managed to set it up so they fell as I crossed the threshold. Not only that, but my room was filled with red, pink and white roses as well. 

_I shook my head, and the flower petals that were lodged in my hair floated to the floor all around me._

_"What's all this?" I inquired._

_He sat in the middle of my bed, which was also completely covered with the petals of my favorite flower. The light from the setting sun caught him at just the right angle so it looked like he was glowing. His eyes sparkled._

_"Do I need a reason to make you happy? I do so love to see you smile." He pulled out a camera and snapped a picture._

_I arched an eyebrow at him. "Into photography now, are we?"_

_He blushed slightly. "Only when you're the subject."_

_I practically leapt across the room and onto the bed. I covered his face with feather light kisses as I lowered us onto the mattress. Here was someone who was willing to do anything, say anything, just to see me smile. I didn't think I could love him any more than I all ready did, but I am proved wrong almost every single day._

I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones, dear.

My dear,   
Its time to say I thank God for you.   
I thank God for you in each and every single way.   
And I know...I know...I know...I know...   
Its time to let you know.   
Time to let you know.   
Time to let you know.   
Time to sit here and say: 

I do thank God for him. It's ironic that me, a Demon, would be thanking God. Even after that same God took my Angel away from me. 

We had gotten a call for another mission. It seemed simple enough. Go in, destroy a supply base, get out. We didn't know it was a trap. 

I miss you so much, Quatre. Why didn't you listen to me? 

_"Quatre! It's an ambush!! Get out of there!"_

_"Just....a.....few.....more.....seconds,"_

_"No damnit! Get out now before they overwhelm you!"_

_Sandrock was fighting valiantly but there were too many mobile suits.....and I was too far away. I could only watch in horror as they surrounded Quatre's Gundam, and then open fire._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My voice echoed off the walls of my cockpit._

_More determined than ever, I maneuvered my Gundam through the throngs of the enemy, mowing them down with my scythe. I managed to grab what remained of Sandrock and take off._

_When we were a safe distance away and I was sure they hadn't followed I landed on a small hill. I jumped out of my cockpit and raced to the demolished Gundam of my love. When I opened the hatch, I nearly screamed._

_Blood. There was so much blood._

_Quatre cracked his eyes open and looked at me as I undid his safety harness. I scooped him up and jumped down to the ground below._

_"God....Oh God...." I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice._

_"I'm sorry.....I should.....I should have listened...."_

_"Shhh. It's going to be all right."_

_He coughed and a trickle of bright red blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth, confirming that it wouldn't be 'all right.'_

_I cradled him in my arms as tears streamed down my cheeks and I prayed silently. 'Please don't take him. Please don't take him away from me.'_

_He shifted closer to me, eyes transfixed some place in the distance._

_"Please....I don't want to go....not yet....please....not yet...." He wasn't speaking to me._

_I clutched him tighter and kissed the top of his head. I thought maybe if I held him tight enough, the Angel of Death wouldn't steal him away._

_His breathing was ragged and got slower which each breath._

_"I love you," I whispered into his ear, hoping he could still hear me._

I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are...we are the lucky ones, dear.   
We are the lucky ones, dear... 

He died in my arms, and it is on that same hill that he is now buried. 

Now that he is gone, I must resort to once again hiding behind my masks. I never had to hide when I was with him. He loved me for who I was, and not for who I pretended to be. 

I can't help but feel grateful and cheated both at the same time. At least I got to be with him, even if it was only for a little while. He was an Angel. And to prove it, God took him away from me. 

I suppose it's only right, though. 

I guess I believe that because Demons were never supposed to be able to fall in love. 

Especially with Angels.   


The End 

More Author's Notes: Questions? Comments? That's it for now. Until next time.   


"Other men it is said to have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." - George Moore   
  
  
  



End file.
